monathevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mona the Vampire (character)
This is a page about the main protagonist of the franchise. To see other uses of '''Mona', see Mona (disambiguation).'' Mona Parker AKA Mona the Vampire is the main protagonist of the television series as well as the books. In the TV series, she is voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood in television series, Kelly Marot in the French version, Thomasanna Moderters in the African version, Angela Quast in the German version, Cristina Hernández in the American Spanish version, Carmen Ambrós in the Castilian Spanish version, and Yang Jeong Hwa in the Korean (Tooniverse) version. She is the only daughter of the Parker family because it has seen in all of the episodes that she has no brothers or sisters. Personality Mona is characterized as a young, extremely cute and tomboyish 10-year-old girl with a vivid imagination. She believes her hometown is overrun with supernatural monsters or other creatures or entities and, as Mona the Vampire, plans to stop all of them and save her town on a daily basis. Despite her cuteness, she also enjoys watching monster movies and reading comic books, which is one of the main inspirations of this idea. Her alter-ego, Mona the Vampire, has a "vampire sense" which "tingles" every time something unusual or odd happens. History Appearance Mona has fair skin, rosy cheeks, big green eyes, short light brown hair with two red ribbons tied into bows and wears a white dress shirt, red sweater, black mini-skirt, a matching camisole, white calf-high socks and brown loafers. As a vampire, she wears a black braided wig with red and yellow ribbons, a purple flower-patterned cape, brown knee pads and a black bow-tie. Her pajamas are red with black bats and black collar. In "The rescue of Queen Mab" when Madeleine Gotto does p.e outside Mona wears a white T-shirt with a red collar, red shorts with white socks and brown shoes. In "Heatwave", "The Sandman", and "Freaky the snowman" she wears a one-piece swimsuit which is red with black bats on the front with a black bow and a black skirt. In the episode "Freaky the snowman", when it (surprisingly) snows in July, she wears a red coat with red bobbles, purple gloves and scarf, orange earmuffs and white socks in brown woolly boots. In "The Dastardly Dr. Voodoo", when St. Faith elementary school has a dance Mona wears a blue dress with puffy sleeves and cuff trim and pink sash with shiny black shoes without socks. (and it's the second episode that Mona changes her bows) and she wears pink bows in her hair (Veronica Parker buys her the dress for the school dance). In other episodes like "The Ninja's Curse" she wears a white karate gi with a white belt. In "The skeleton cowboy" she wears a brown jacket with brown hat (all throughout the episode she wears it over her vampire costume). Gallery Fang.jpg Mona_Normal.jpg Mona3.jpg|Princess for a Day Mona Parker (2).jpg sandcastle.png|Mona & Lily building a sandcastle while Fang watches. Mona_asleep.png|Mona is sleeping soundly. 13227640_931758170255705_8408483073911951064.jpg|Mona and Charley at the dance Mona2.png Belinda_-_Mona.jpg maxresdefault.jpg hqdefault.jpg hqdefault-3.jpg 320x240-AGZ.jpg images-2.jpeg Mona.jpg hqdefault-5.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg hqdefault-7.jpg screenshot-400.jpg MV5BMTc4ODgzMjExOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM5MTIzMjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg hqdefault-8.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg hqdefault-9.jpg images-5.jpeg mqdefault-1.jpg maxresdefault-3.jpg mqdefault.jpg images-4.jpeg B82ef719b038fc28dea03cb9d0a86b4d--mona-vampire.jpg Tumblr lr1o2jSJfX1qjk484o1 500.gif Trivia *Although it may seem like harmless imagination or just a child having fun, Mona Parker could be seen as a little girl with "fantasy prone personality". **Statistically and modern, children from the ages of 10 and older tend to give up on imaginative playing (unless it is for school). If not, they could become institutionalized by parents, teachers, etc., due to the chance they could become a danger to themselves and/or others. fr:Mona_le_Vampire_(personnage) es:Mona_la_Vampira_(personaje) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Alive Characters Category:Real Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Recurring Characters